


Sandore

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-14
Updated: 2000-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toThe Message.





	Sandore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South: /alliance

Story related to 'The Message'

By: Winston 

 

 

SANDORE

 

The apartment was dimly lit, and except for the soft music from the stereo system, oddly quiet as well. Ray Kowalski wasn't here. Fraser moved about restlessly. He would stand and stare out the window, and then move aimlessly over to momentarily set at the kitchen table, only to return eventually to the window yet again. Dief lay quietly in the kitchen his nose pointed down the short hall that led to the door, as if waiting for the missing member of the trio. Fraser caught himself constantly looking towards Ray's cell phone as if willing it to ring with news about his absent partner. 

Welsh had called the Consulate almost six hours ago. Ray had been involved in an operation to apprehend a pair of fugitives that had been spotted in the Con-Rail train yards. The fugitives had somehow eluded capture, but when the operation was called off and all units were being cleared, 117 had not reported in. A quick and thorough search of the yards had produced only Ray's cell phone, but no Ray. 

Within an hour of Welsh's call Fraser and Diefenbaker had conducted their own search of the area. Dief had easily picked up the Detective's sent and had followed it quickly to the spot near where the phone had been found, but from there Dief was at a loss. It was obvious to everyone involved that in some rail car headed somewhere would be found one disabled and possibly dead spiky haired Chicago detective. 

Fraser had returned to the police station, but after all had been done that could be done, and all that remained was the waiting he had told Welsh where he was going and left. The atmosphere in the prescint was just more than Fraser could bear. 

Although at times he was an incredibly aggravating personality, Ray was a popular figure at the station. His entertainment value alone had endeared him to many, and to the privileged few who had really gotten to know the complex character, now known as Detective Raymond Vecchio, he was a valued friend. The subdued tension, and Frannie's tears were just more than the normally stoic Mountie could endure when his own emotions were so near collapse. 

The Mountie was somewhere in the middle of one of his many circuits of the small apartment when he heard a light tapping on the door. He was more than a little surprised to find Inspector Thatcher standing in the hall. She had changed from her business clothes into a pair of jeans and a light jacket over a loose fitting sweater. Dief had happily jumped up to greet the newcomer, but on ascertaining that it wasn't his other partner had sadly dropped his tail and returned to his post. The wolf's reaction was not lost on the Inspector.

"Constable Fraser." Meg nervously lowered her gaze to the floor as she continued. "Uhm...Turnball told me about Welsh's call. I went down to the station, but the Lieutenant told me that you had decided to wait here for any word." Meg than raised her eyes to look into the trouble blue eyes of her subordinate. "If it would be alright with you...and the wolf of course...I would really like to keep you company."

Fraser couldn't hide the small smile that played across his face. Things had certainly changed in the last few months. After the episode with the unrelayed message the Inspector's relationship with his quick-tempered partner had reached a different, and for the Mountie anyway, a still quite confusing level. It seemed that these two people could not be in near proximity without the verbal warfare that had so bothered Fraser in the past. Now however there always seemed to be a touch of humor, howbeit at times quite nasty, shallowly hidden underneath it all. Fraser had often caught the quick conspiratorial smiles that were exchanged between the combatants and often wondered if some of the banter wasn't strictly for the benefit of their perplexed friend. Inspite of her initial reluctance Meg had indeed made the effort to get to know the intriguing puzzle that was Stanley Raymond Kowalski and had unexpectedly found something to value in that knowledge. 

The Inspector's relationship with the Detective was not the only relationship that had changed in the last few months. Meg and Fraser had finally begun to act on the feelings that had been so obvious to Ray Kowalski. Things had been progressing slowly, but it was now not uncommon for the two Canadians to share a meal or just a cup of tea after hours, sometimes they were even joined by the skinny blond Detective that had been a catalyst to that change. 

Fraser ushered the Inspector into Ray's kitchen.

"Would you care for a cup of tea Sir. Ray has always kept a good variety here for me." Fraser's voice trailed off as his thoughts once again returned to his missing partner.

Meg quickly stepped over to her subordinate and carefully took him into a loose but reassuring hug. Benton stiffened at first but eventually relaxed into the comforting embrace. No words were spoken, and when Meg reluctantly released her hold both stepped back and self-consciously swiped tears from their eyes. 

To help ease the embarrassment Meg turned and took a slow tour of Ray's apartment. By the time she returned to the kitchen Ben had water on for tea, and both seemed to have regained their composure. 

Fraser raised his eyebrows in interest as Meg glanced back at the apartment, a rather bemused expression on her face.

"Meg?"

Thatcher turned to face the Mountie a small-embarrassed smile evident on her lips. "I...uh...I don't know Ben. I guess I really didn't expect this....I really don't know what I expected but ...well...It seems quite civilized for Ray Kowalski."

Fraser couldn't hide the warm smile that lit his features. "I have learned that the one thing you _can_ expect from my partner is the unexpected." He was suddenly very glad for Meg's company.

The two friends were on their third cup of tea when there came a solid rap on the door. Fraser hurried to answer it. Hopefully it would be good news. The Mountie opened the door to reveal Sandore. The big man had a six pack of pop and a stack of books balanced on top of a pizza carryout box.

"Oh. Constable Fraser." Sandore shot a nervous glance into the apartment. "Is Ray here?"

"I'm afraid not, but you are welcome to come in." Fraser stood aside to let the big man in. 

Sandore slowly walked to the kitchen counter and set down his load. He self-consciously scooped the books off the pizza box and quickly tucked them under his arm. He carefully studied the solemn faces of the two people before him.

"Uh...Is Ray okay?...I mean...He'll be here in a minute....Right?"

Fraser ran his thumb along his brow and with a sad glance towards Meg again turned to face the big man. "I'm afraid that Detective Vecchio has been missing since this afternoon." 

Fraser was surprised to see the color drain from Sandore's face. The Mountie soon had him setting at the table, and had explained all that he knew of what had happened at the rail yard. 

Sandore looked from Meg to Fraser the concern clear on his face. "Ray's tough. He'll be okay." It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as well as the others.

"Have you known Ray long?" Fraser had often wondered about Ray's association with the rough young man. It seemed that whenever Ray was in trouble, or needed help that Fraser couldn't supply, Sandore would usually enter the picture. 

"Detective Vecchio?" The big man shot a cautious glance towards Meg. 

Fraser smiled reassuringly. "Ray Kowalski."

When Sandore shot Meg another quick look she too smile. "I know both Ray's...It's alright."

Sandore visibly relaxed and with a quick scratch of his stubbled chin looked back towards Fraser.

"Hell...I've known little Ray mosta my life. We grew up in the same neighborhood. Our pops both worked in the packin' plant." For the first time a small smile brightened the rough face.

"How did you meet?" The Mountie asked, as Meg watched her subordinate carefully draw the still nervous man into a conversation. 

"Ah we'd see each other 'bout everyday...walkin' home from school or somthin', but one day I got jumped by a bunch a guys...I'd kinda shot my mouth off at 'em in school, and they caught me in the parkin' lot of Mr. O'Leary's appliance store." Sandore smiled at the memory as he absently scraped his thumbnail over the crack in the kitchen table. "Ray saw what was goin' on an he come flyin' in there like the Tasmanian Devil or somethin'...started throwin' guys off me...Ray was a year ahead of me....so I guess he thought he had ta stick up for me"

"Ah...So Ray saved the day."

Sandore couldn't contain his laughter. "Hell no!...He got the shit kicked outta him too. Ray was always kinda scrawny...hell I was twice his size then...But it was the idea of it..ya know?...He figured I was part a his neighborhood or somethin'...never really did figure out why...But he did it." A certain sadness entered Sandore's voice as he continued. "We were never what ya'd call good buddies, but we always kinda watched out for each other. The other kids kinda picked on Ray. Like I said he was always kinda scrawny and wore those big glasses, and then there was the name thing...his folks musta hated him. Most a us kids didn't know squat about Marlon Brando or that stupid movie, but the folks would say somthin' about it and then...well ya know how mean kids can be...they just laid it on him real bad sometimes. But they knew better than ta do it if I was around...I'd flatten 'em if I heard 'em pickin' on Ray...and they knew it."

Fraser smiled. "I've met Ray's mother. She still calls him Stanley."

"Ya well you know Ray. He never said anything to his folks about it...said he didn't want ta hurt their feelins'...Like his feelins' weren't important or somethin'?" Sandore looked questioningly into Fraser's eyes. 

"Ray often tends to downplay his own importance." It was an aspect of his partner that Fraser didn't particularly like, but it was just the way he was.

"Ya...I guess ya got a point...but...it don't make it right."

"Indeed."

Sandore hesitated for a moment as if weighing his next words. "Ray and I talked about it some...the name thing I mean. I told him my full name once...thought it would make him feel better, but he just said I had a good name...a solid name he called it...but I guess any name would be better than Stanley Raymond Kowalski...huh?"

Fraser gave the big man a quizzical smile. "And what is you full name Sandore? I'm afraid 'Sandore' is all I know."

The big man ducked his head in embarrassment. "John Kevin Michael Sandore...Mouthful huh?...My dad was Italian, but my Ma was Irish...Kind of a hot blooded mix."

"That is indeed a mouthful...but as Ray said; solid."

"Most people call me Johnny, but Ray always calls me John Kevin...said it has a ring to it...crazy huh? But I always liked it. He has a way a sayin' it makes it sound good?"

"So you two have stayed in touch all these years?" As he spoke Fraser moved to the counter and brought the pizza to the table. As he turned to the cupboard to get some paper plates Sandore continued his story.

"Well kinda..off and on." Sandore again seemed to weigh his words and then with some obvious embarrassment went on. "I hadn't seen little Ray in a long time..and then...well...I did somthin' stupid. Got busted on this crazy plan some _friends_ came up with. Ray hadn't been a cop very long, but he talked ta the D.A....Even talked ta the judge for me....got me off on probation....with a catch."

Sandore again smiled, this time at the puzzlement that both Meg and Fraser displayed. "Ya...Ray thought he was bein' cute. Ya see I never finished school...dropped out half way through my junior year. So Ray convinces the Judge ta make it part of my probation that I had to finish school...get my G.E.D. Ray even told the judge that he would make sure I did it." 

"And did you?"

"Ya...sure...Ray wouldn't have it any other way." A warm smile again lit the big man's face. "He even helped...made me stop by after the class and tell him what was goin' on. When it came time for the final test...we spent most a the night before studyin'. I took the test....passed it too...so we went out an celebrated...And right away Ray starts in talkin' about trade school and everything. Would a done it then too, but that's when Ray started doin' all that undercover stuff, and it just got to hard ta get together...an well...I guess I kinda let it slip..Ya know?"

Fraser pointed to the books that Sandore had tucked under the table when he had taken his seat. "Is that why you came here tonight?...For Ray's help?"

 

Sandore glanced down at the books in his lap and sighed sadly. "Ya...After Ray got this gig...and he knew he could play the good guy again without blowin' his cover he got in touch and started ta put the pressure back on ta hit the books." Sandore shot a quick glance towards his two companions before he went on. "I didn't wanna do it at first, but Ray kept after me...an well...I been studyin' electronics. I'm gonna be an electrician...get my Journeyman's card and everything."

Meg and Ben both smiled at the obvious pride that the statement brought to the big young man. 

"May I?" Sandore smiled weakly as he handed the books to the Mountie. There were two textbooks and a workbook. Fraser thumbed through the workbook and smiled as he noticed several places where Ray had written little memory tricks in the margin. "I see this wasn't the first time that the two of you were to get together."

"Na...I try ta get over here at least once a week...I bring the pizza and the pop and Ray helps me study...He says he works cheep...but you ever try ta keep that guy supplied wit pizza?"

That brought a good chuckle to the table.

Meg finally entered the conversation. "Electronics? I'm surprised Ray would be much help with something so complicated." At the look she received from Sandore, she instantly regretted the comment.

"Ray ain't no dummy!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Fraser quickly stepped in with the save. "She didn't. Honestly. I'm afraid that Ray and the Inspector have a rather adversarial relationship, but they are friends." At the big man's puzzled expression Fraser continued. "They bicker...and they like it."

Sandore instantly relaxed. "Like my Ma and Pop. If they _weren't_ fightin' they were mad at each other. As long as they were fightin' we had a happy home. Like I said...a hot blooded mix." 

"Exactly."

"I am sorry." Meg gently laid her hand on the big man's arm. "Ray and I do have a rather unusual relationship, but I have grown to have a great respect for him. And in my weaker moments I am really quite fond of him. A secret that must not leave this room." Sandore couldn't help but return Meg's ornery smile.

The three sat in silence for a moment before Sandore suddenly turned very serious. "I didn't mean ta get short wit ya Inspector. It's just that...well...Ray used ta get picked on about more than just his name. Ray _is_ smart." As he continued Sandore gently tapped his temple with his thick index finger. "He's got it up here...he just can't always get it outta his mouth right. Used to be really bad when he was younger....he always got stuff turned around...and dare was always someone right dare ta make a big deal outta it. He had ta take special classes for a while...just ta help him figure out how ta get things straight..ya know? How ta get the things that were in his head ta come out the way he wanna'd 'em."

Fraser and Meg exchanged a quick embarrassed glance. They were both aware that this was information that Ray probably wouldn't want them to know, but it went a long way in explaining some of his personality quirks. Although this knowledge brought with it a certain sadness for his difficult situation, the fact that Ray had overcome it so well, and had accomplished so much in his life gave them both a sense of pride in their absent friend. 

Fraser studied Sandore quietly for a moment. There was a question he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how the big man would react. There was only one way to find out. "If I may be so bold as to ask; it is obvious that you and Ray are friends, but I couldn't help but notice the rather...well...mean way that he sometimes treats you and...."

"Ah dat?...Dat ain't nothin'..." Sandore's smile instantly relieved Fraser's tension. "Ray said it wouldn't do either a us much good if people knew we was friendly...said it would ruin me bein' able ta help him wit his police work....I think he wants ta protect me too...even if he don't say it. The streets where I live can be kinda mean...especially if everyone knows ya got a cop for a friend. Sometimes I think he lays it on kinda thick, but I can always tell he don't mean it....ya can see it in his eyes... and...I always get him back...one way or da other." Sandore gave Fraser a sly wink and then made his confession. "Tony still puts pineapple on his pizzas, and when Ray don't get it he knows why." 

 

The trio spent the next two hours eating pizza, telling Ray Kowalski stories, and studying electronics. When Ray's cell phone finally rang they all momentarily froze, briefly exchanging fearful glances. Each for their own reasons almost afraid to hear the news. 

Fraser was the first to snap out of it as he hurried to answer the persistent ringing. 

"Yes Leftenant." At the realization of who was on the line Meg and Sandore both rose to their feet and edged closer to the phone.

"I see."...Fraser listened quietly.

"He _is_ alright then?" At that Fraser turned to the others and with a bright smile gave the thumbs up sign. Meg in her relief and excitement was only mildly offended when Sandore engulfed her in a joyful hug.

"I see sir...yes I would be very happy to oblige." Fraser was still all smiles as he finished the conversation. "Thank you very much Leftenant...Yes Sir I will tell him...thank you again Sir. Good bye." 

As Fraser turned he was gently enfolded in Meg's arms. For an instant he thought his knees would collapse in relief, and he could feel the sting of happy tears. It was Sandore happily thumping them on the back that brought an end to the hug. Fraser turned towards the big man and was surprised to find it his turn to be the recipient of one of Sandore's exuberant hugs. 

"So Constable Fraser. Detective Vecchio is all right?" Fraser couldn't help but smile at Meg's formality. He knew it was her attempt to help get everyone's emotions under control.

"Ah...Yes Sir. It would appear that Detective Vecchio had an encounter with the fugitives and sought refuge in an open boxcar. Before he could safely exit, the train started to pull out. A stack of pallets toppled over on him pinning him on the floor in the corner of the car." Fraser raised his hand to stop the next question. "He has a few scrapes and bruises, but is otherwise unharmed. He was pinned in such a fashion that he couldn't get himself out. Due to the police inquires they checked all the cars from Chicago at the Con-rail exchange depot in Garrett, Indiana. He has caught a ride back on another freight train and we can pick him up at the Freight Office down at the rail yard within the hour."

Meg stared at Fraser in surprise. "Within the hour!?...Just _when_ did they find him?...Garrett, Indiana is almost in Ohio. They must have found him at least four hours ago."

Fraser ran his thumb along his brow and dropped his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "Well you see Inspector, it would appear that Ray ...uh....Detective Vecchio gave them the wrong phone number."

"Constable Fraser. Are you telling me that we have spent the last four hours setting here, worrying our heads off over that skinny twit because _he_ gave them the _wrong_ number?" Meg stomped her way over to where she had hung her jacket and began ushering the others towards the door. "I will kill him myself...I swear I will take his scrawny little neck in my bare hands and I will...."

"Oh Dear." 

As Fraser pulled up to the Freight Office he could see a lone figure seated on a bench. His knees were drawn up against his chest. He had pulled a large oversized coat closed around his legs and had his head tucked into the coat, resting it on his bony knees. The one identifying characteristic was the spiky blond hair. Ray Kowalski. 

Meg was both surprised and amused that for once in his life the Mountie showed no manners at all. Fraser and Dief were out of the car almost before it stopped and were up the stairs and into the office before Meg and Sandore had even gotten out of the car.

Meg and Sandore watched as Ray lifted his head and began to uncoil only to be bowled over by an over enthusiastic wolf that proceeded to lather him with drool. By the time Meg entered the office Fraser had helped Ray to his feet and with his hands firmly on his partner's shoulders was giving him a careful visual check over.

"I'm fine Fraser...Honest." A small scrape on his cheek accentuated his pale exhausted features, but the smile that lit his face took all attention away from his injuries. "Gonna be a little stiff, and I got doubts dat I'll ever be warm again...but udder dan dat I'm fine."

Ray looked over Fraser's shoulder and registered his surprise at seeing both Meg and Sandore standing in the door. "Hey Inspector...I didn't know ya cared."

"Detective Vecchio, I should wring your neck for what you've put the three of us through tonight." Even with her harsh words she surprised everyone when she stretched up and self-consciously gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Ray, once he had recovered from the shock of being kissed by the _Ice Queen_ , took a step towards the third member of his welcoming committee, and shot a wary glance at Meg and Fraser. "Sandore....What ya doin' down here?"

Fraser, sensing Ray's uncertainty, quickly spoke up. "John Kevin has spent the evening with us at your apartment; studying."

Ray studied the faces before him and then quickly ducked his head in embarrassment. "That _was_ tonight, wasn't it?" Ray slowly shook his head and then raised his eyes to smile shyly at his friends. Ray wasn't exactly sure what had gone on at his apartment tonight, but it was a road he didn't want to go down right now. "Was there any pizza left?...I'm starvin' here." 

Sandore stepped up to Ray's side and laid his big arm across the smaller man's shoulders and gave him a rough squeeze. "They ate all da pizza, but we can stop and get ya another one." As the two men turned and headed out the door Ray shot a quick glance over his shoulder and gave Ben and Meg a sly wink before turning back toward Sandore.

"I'll tell ya one thing John Kevin...It better have pineapple on it dis time!"

The big man's shoulders shook with laughter as he answered. "Little Ray, you can have all da pineapple you want." 

THE END

Winthru@kconline.com 


End file.
